


Business and Pleasure

by k_123



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_123/pseuds/k_123
Summary: Sometimes mixing business and pleasure is okay.





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and questions.

Rafael swears he's never been happier , and that's all because of Dominick Carisi Jr. or Sonny to him. They've been dating for about four months now and Rafael's enjoyed every second of it. Over these four months they've gone out almost every Saturday. Sometimes they go out to Sonny’s favorite Italian restaurant just because Rafael loves to see Sonny smile. Other times Rafael likes to show off his theatre experience so they go to and opera or play.  
The hardest part of being together for the two of them is balancing their professional and personal relationship. They haven't disclosed to anyone other than Liv, which puts her in a tough position when it comes to the couple. Sometimes it's hard to not combine the two after a tough case when the both of them are frustrated and they mix their personal feelings with work and it's not a pretty site at the house . Most of their fights have been work related where one is upset about what the other did or said , it's normally Sonny because he's such a hopeless romantic and can't help himself.  
They sort of have a tradition going now where one of them spends the weekend at the other’s house . Normally Sonny goes to Rafael's house because Rafael isn't use to a small living space like Sonny’s one bedroom apartment. This specific weekend they went out to dinner after work Friday night and haven't left the house since. They've been rather busy with lots of extracurricular activities.  
Today is Monday and the couple is awakened by a long buzzing alarm.  
“Rafi, babe turn it off” Sonny said sleepily.  
“Grnghhhh” Rafael is clearly still half asleep. Sonny just clicks his teeth and moves his arm from around Rafael's waist and turns the alarm off.  
Rafael takes this opportunity to nestle closer into Sonny’s chest and hums in satisfaction. Sonny enjoys this feeling for a while until he snaps into realization that they both have to get up and start their day. “Come on babe, get up” Sonny says as he tries to motivate his boyfriend to detach from him.  
“No” Rafael states simply.  
“Whatd’ya mean ‘no’ “ Sonny asks puzzled.  
“I don't want to babyyyy” which would have been considered a whine if it hadn't come from ADA Rafael Barba.  
Somny just chuckles, kisses Rafael's forehead and says “i'll make your special coffee if you get up right now”  
Rafael's eyes shot open “with the whipped cream and double shot espresso “ Rafael says cheerfully like a kid on Christmas morning.  
“Yes Rafi, just how you like it” Somny says with a wide smile .  
“Hmmmm ok i'm getting up, go fix the coffee “  
“Alright Mr.Bossy” Sonny says as he rolls his eyes.  
Time passes and the two are getting dressed in the bedroom(really it's just Sonny because he takes forever to get ready in the mornings)when Rafael notices something about Sonny’s outfit. Since he doesn't have his jacket on and his shirt is tucked his pants are exposing every curve and ridge of his lover’s waist down. He must have been staring for a while because he notices that he's biting his lip and he's totally checking Sonny out. Understandably so, because who's he kidding he's robbing the cradle with this gorgeous blue eyed blonde. Sonny must have noticed Rafael's wandering eye because he cleared his throat and met Rafael's gaze with a smirk on his face.  
“Something I can help you with Rafi?”  
“I don't know what you could possibly mean Dominick “ Rafael said with his famous smug grin on .  
Sonny proceeds to put on his tie and catches Rafael starting again.  
“Geez Rafi , what are you looking at?  
“Nothing Sonny…..it's just – are you sure you should wear those pants to work?  
Sonny looks up bemused “Why wouldn’t I?”  
Rafael stands up and glares at Sonny with a certain possessive glare in his eyes “I don't know I just feel like they just show off too much of your assets “  
Sonny then comes to quick realization and starts to grin “ Oh Rafi, how many times do I have to tell you that my assets are yours and yours only.  
It took Rafael one stride to close the distance between the two and he puts his hand on Sonny’s waist and slips them lower grabbing a handful of what's his. “Mm, damn right” He kisses the taller man that is in his arms right now. They stood there intertwined with each other exchanging soft kisses here an there.  
Until suddenly Rafael reached up to hold Sonny’s face where he wanted him and tried to deepen the kiss. Sonny responds with such a surprising amount of dominance as he squeezes the small of Rafael's back and that earns him a deep groan from his partner. This is probably not the best time for the two to be making out but neither one of them wants to stop. It's not until Sonny starts to suck on that sensitive spot right behind Rafael's ear that makes him weak in the knees and he hears himself let out a long moan and he snaps back to reality and breaks away from Sonny. He examines Sonny who's lips are a tinted pink and kiss swollen, Sonny’s pupils are dark and dilated. Rafael has seen this look so many times he instantly recognizes it, Lust. Want.  
“We have to get to work “ Rafael says as he fixes his suit and tries to catch his breath.  
Sonny just grins and takes a step towards Rafael who instantly takes a step back.  
Rafael says with a definitive tone and straight face “No, Sonny we need to go” and he folds his arms to make his statement final.  
Sonny then swiftly pulls Rafael in by his belt loop so close that their crotches touch. Rafael lets out a small whimper and notices Sonny's smug grin and turns a bright red.  
“Babe, seriously we have to go.”  
Sonny leans down and whispers in Rafael's ear “ I know you want me Rafi, and I know it's taking every ounce of your self control to not get on that bed and let me have my way with you. See, if you do that, you'll have to explain to Liv why i'm late and why there are marks everywhere on your body but since I know you don't want that ,so we can leave .” He playfully nibbled on Rafael's earlobe and walked away leaving Rafael completely startled and somewhat aroused. Sonny could've sworn he heard a moan come from him.  
As Rafael tried to regain his composure he heard Sonny say “Come on babe, it's time to go.” Rafael swiftly turned around grabbed his briefcase and special coffee which was probably lukewarm by now and the two headed out the door.  
When they arrive at the precinct, Sonny asks Rafael if he wants to get some lunch later and Rafael tells him he can't make it. Sonny instantly frowns and fakes a smile to assure Rafael that it was ok, but it wasn't. Rafael knew his boyfriend was disappointed so he made plans of a surprise lunch to his favorite Italian restaurant. He knew Sonny would love it so he kept his plans to himself and watched Sonny get out the car.  
When Rafael returns to the precinct he already has his agenda set. He's only told Liv about his plans so he makes sure that there's no one in Liv’s office so he can tell Sonny in private. When he walks in the precinct he notices Sgt. Dodds , better known as ‘Mini Dodds’ to the rest of the squad, sitting back in his rolling chair practically drooling. Rafael doesn't know what's got Dodds’ attention but he's suddenly intrigued and disregarded his whole purpose for coming in here.  
He follows the target of Dodds’ eyes and “woah, that's a nice ass” Rafael says to himself. 

But wait a minute…..he knows who it belongs to,Sonny. Those damn pants, he told the detective to change this morning. Rafael instantly turned to a possessive mad man and his ears started to turn a tomato red, his blood was boiling.

“Don't that have rules against this sort of thing. It's not good to mix business and pleasure.”  
“Yeah, they do. But a man can admire right.” He says with a wink.

“Detective Carisi!” Rafael said maybe a little too loud , according to the intense glares from everyone in the room.  
Sonny turned around swiftly and looked at his boyfriend concerned with his tone ”Yes Ra- Barba?”  
“I need to speak to you, in private.” He spoke really soft to get the attention off of himself.  
“M’kay, just give me a moment “ Sonny turned around and started talking to Detectives Rollins about their current case. That was not a good choice because that upset Rafael and he stood there with a dumbfounded look and his jaw slightly dropped.  
“NOW!” Rafael yelled and instantly regretted.  
Sonny followed him to Liv’s office and slammed the door and closed the blinds.  
“What the hell is your problem Rafael?” Oh no , Sonny was yelling this was not gonna be good.  
Rafael just sat there speechless, he didn't know what had overcome him. He was always the possessive type but never to this extent. God, he thinks he's falling in love with the detective.  
“Well, damn it say something. You can't just come into my workplace and start yelling at me for no reason and not tell me what's going on”.  
“Your pants” Rafael whispered.  
“Oh my God ,Rafi are you serious? You caused a scene because I wouldn't change my pants this morning, that's ridiculous”. Sonny stood there with his arms folded obviously upset.  
“Actually, Sonny I came to surprise you and take you out to lunch . But when I came in here I saw mini Dodds practically drooling over your ass.” Rafael said with a bit of a bite in his voice.  
“Aweee babe, you were gonna surprise me that’s so sweet.” Then Sonny’s lips turned into a sly grin. “Wait, are you jealous?”  
Dead silence. Rafael didn't even look up he just stared down at the carpet.  
“Omg really Rafi, you're jealous?” Sonny burst out into laughter. He was laughing so hard he turned red.  
Rafael looked up with an annoyed face and dead pan stared at the younger detective. “It's not funny. Stop laughing.”  
After Sonny finally calmed down he sat down on the couch in the office and signaled for Rafael to join him. “Come here Rafi.”  
Rafael slowly and hesitantly shuffled over to Sonny and stood in front of him.  
“So, Dodds was checking my ass out huh? Well, he is kinda hot.” Sonny said spitefully.  
“Are you fucking serious?!” Rafael turned to walk away but was stopped by something pulling him down by his arm into Sonny's lap. He adjusted himself into a straddling position .  
“Give me a kiss”  
“Sonny, we're at work we can't-“  
Rafael was silenced with a fierce kiss that made him groan. Rafael pulled on Sonny’s hair ,he knew that drove him crazy. He kissed Sonny's cheek then jawline and neck where he started to suck and lick at. Sonny was caught up in bliss until he felt a tooth and instantly pulled away.

“Rafael please tell me you didn't just give me a hickey.” Sonny pouted.

“I did not just give you a hickey Dominick.” Rafael tried to hold back a grin.

“Okay, we really can't do this here Rafi.” Sonny let out a strangled moan because Rafael started grinding down on his crotch. “Dodds might walk in on us.” Sonny chuckled.

Rafael growled and started attacking Sonny's neck with bites and kisses.  
Sonny giggled. “Rafi stop, I have to go back to work”

“Or you could let me take you home right now and show you exactly who you belong to.” Rafael knew he was gaining some leverage because Sonny let out a long breath.

“Rafael Barba, I swear if you don't get up right now you will not be able to walk out later.

Rafael raised a challenging eyebrow but he got up.  
“Thanks for the massive hickey Rafi .” Sonny's voice is dripping with sarcasm.  
“Any time baby” the sly bastard responded.  
“Look Rafi, I’m yours and you're mine. Don’t ever doubt that .”  
“I know Sonny, i'll see you at home okay.”  
Rafael walks out the office with a smile knowing that he still had his detective to himself.


End file.
